Mystoo (Pokémon)
Mystoo is a dual type Ghost/Psychic Pokémon. It evolves from Vorat starting at Level 33. It is classified as the Voodoo Pokémon and has the abilities: Insomnia & Evil Attitude. Biology Physiology Mystoo are tall, anthropomorphic rats. They're grayish-brown in color with blue stripes on their backs, red irises, two buck teeth, a long tail, kangaroo-like feet and carry around a yellow scepter with a piece of pyrite embedded on the top. They have red candles on their heads, a white bandage on their tails, they're also adorned with skulls and bones as well. Their bellies are also lighter brown in color. Gender Differences None. Special Abilities Like most Psychic type fully evolved Pokémon, Mystoo are powerful special hitters and can learn various elemental moves to fully back this up. Their physical stats are not the highest like Alakazam but their special stats are amongst the highest in Psychic types in general. They are shown to be able to vanish and reappear whenever they want to and are one of the only Pokémon to learn Transform as well. Behavior Mystoo are said to be evil voodoo masters from what was once the peaceful and shy Vorat. They dislike humans and will do anything as possible to end their race. With just the right enough of training and love, some Mystoo may turn nicer than before and protect their trainers from everything. Doing that task makes any trainer, a master trainer at heart. Habitat Like Vorat, Mystoo live in swamps, bogs, bayous and anywhere murky and dark. Unlike their Pre-Evolutions, they instead live in the deepest parts of the boggy area. Diet Mystoo eat the same food a Vorat did back then, flying insects. They will also eat Pokémon Food if fed. Game Data NPC Appearances *PokéPark U: Quest for the Best: A Mystoo appears as the primary antagonist of the game. His plans include making Pokémon the primary race of Earth by using an army of legendary Pokémmon and powerful Pokémon as well. He's soon killed in the events of the game but later revived to become your friend. Pokédex Entries Shiny Pyrite "From what was once the peaceful and shy Vorat, comes the evil and ruthless Mystoo. An evil Pokémon voodoo master whom dislikes humans and will do anything to end their race." Sparkling Garnet "This evil Pokémon with just the right amount of training and love, can turn nicer than before and protect their trainers from any danger. Doing such task makes any trainer a master trainer at heart." Game Locations Shiny Pyrite Evolve Vorat. Sparkling Garnet Trade from Shiny Pyrite as they are version exclusives. Held Items *Everstone Base Stats *HP: 78 *Attack: 68 *Defense: 65 *Special Attack: 119 *Special Defense: 120 *Speed: 100 *Total: 530 Type Effectiveness Damaged Normally By *Water *Fire *Grass *Steel *Dragon *Fairy *Electric *Ground *Rock *Flying *Steel *Ice *Bug Weak To *Ghost (4x) *Dark (4x) Immune To *Normal *Fighting Resistant To *Psychic *Poison Learnset *Start: Disable *Start: Confusion *Start: Transform *Start: Growl *Start: Psywave *7: Growl *11: Psywave *15: Slam *19: Ally Switch *23: Synchronoise *27: Scary Face *31: Psybeam *33: Shadow Being *35: Mystic Ball *39: Amnesia *43: Future Sight *47: Psychic *51: Psychotic Rant *55: Demonic Fire By TM/HM *TM01: Focus Punch *TM03: Psyshock *TM04: Calm Mind *TM06: Toxic *TM10: Hidden Power *TM11: Sunny Day *TM12: Taunt *TM13: Ice Beam *TM14: Blizzard *TM15: Hyper Beam *TM16: Light Screen *TM17: Protect *TM18: Rain Dance *TM19: Telekinesis *TM20: Safeguard *TM21: Frustration *TM24: Thunderbolt *TM25: Thunder *TM27: Return *TM28: Dig *TM29: Psychic *TM30: Shadow Ball *TM31: Brick Break *TM32: Double Team *TM33: Reflect *TM34: Sludge Wave *TM35: Flamethrower *TM36: Fire Blast *TM41: Torment *TM42: Facade *TM44: Rest *TM45: Attract *TM46: Thief *TM48: Round *TM49: Echoed Voice *TM51: Ally Switch *TM52: Focus Blast *TM53: Energy Ball *TM56: Fling *TM61: Will-O-Wisp *TM63: Embargo *TM65: Shadow Claw *TM66: Payback *TM68: Giga Impact *TM67: Retaliate *TM73: Thunder Wave *TM75: Swords Dance *TM77: Psych Up *TM83: Work Up *TM84: Poison Jab *TM85: Dream Eater *TM86: Grass Knot *TM87: Swagger *TM90: Substitute *TM91: Flash Cannon *TM92: Trick Room *HM01: Cut Evolution Evolves from Vorat at Level 33. Trivia *Mystoo is sometimes considered much more evil than Mewtwo was in the first movie. *Mystoo is the only ghost type not related to actual spiritual things or entities. The Ghost typing is just there to symbolize his power as these Pokémon are fully alive. *In competitive gameplay, Mystoo do fairly well and do well as a counter to Alakazam or other Pokémon it may find. People who do not have Alakazam may have a Mystoo instead. Origin Mystoo is based on actual Rats as well as the concept of voodoo. He could also be based on the concept of "good & bad", seeing as Vorat are shy, good-natured and obedient Pokémon while Mystoo, are evil, ruthless and disobedient Pokémon. Name Origin Mystoo is a combination of mystic and voodoo. Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Pokémon